


Spilling Truths

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Pre-Relationship, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jace doesn't expect Simon to get quite so drunk when they go out for St. Patty's Day. He also doesn't expect Simon's surprising confession, though it isn't unwelcome, either.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic Crawl 2021





	Spilling Truths

It takes a lot of convincing for Jace to get Simon to agree to go out on a Wednesday night when he has an 8 am class on Thursday mornings, but Jace is particularly motivated for St. Patty’s Day. He might’ve let him skip out if Simon hadn’t mentioned that he stayed in the last two years of the holiday, too, which is something Jace makes his personal mission to rectify. 

Jace cycles through the usual bribes - greasy food before and after they go out to the bar (or bars plural, depending on where the night takes them), the promise to leave before last call, swearing he won’t complain when Simon’s alarm wakes them both up after far too little sleep - before Simon finally gives in and agrees to go out. 

All of Jace’s excuses are just that: excuses. Sure, it’s one of those things Jace actually believes everyone should go out and experience the atmosphere of once - there’s nothing quite like an entire bar of drunken college kids screaming along to Flogging Molly, after all - but if Simon had decided to stay in then there’s a good chance that Jace might’ve skipped out on the night, too. 

Because the truth is that he doesn’t _want_ to spend the night out getting drunk with his usual go-to group of drinking buddies, not when he could spend it with Simon. They’re roommates, but between classes, clubs, and other hobbies, they don’t see each other nearly as often as Jace would like, especially considering his steadily growing crush on Simon the past few months. And with the end of the year steadily approaching and no promise that Simon will want to live with him again next year, Jace is determined to make the most of every chance he gets to spend a little more time with Simon now. 

So yeah, he’s selfishly thrilled when Simon agrees to go out for the holiday after a long day of rough classes and exams, even if he knows they’ll likely both suffer for it tomorrow. 

“I’ll try a green beer but if you think I’m doing that awful shot with the milk then you have another thing coming,” Simon warns Jace the moment they step into the pub and see the specials for the night. “I don’t care what holiday it is, that sounds _disgusting_.” 

“I think I can live with that,” Jace agrees, laughing. 

Apparently, Simon could use the break much more than he originally let on, because they’re only at the bar for an hour, maybe an hour and a half tops, before Simon starts to sway every time he moves. In fact, Simon must’ve had a really long day, because Jace is positive this is the first time he’s seen Simon properly drunk since they met at the start of the year. 

“How’re you feeling there, Si?” Jace asks, eyebrow raised. He ordered the both of them some food that should be arriving any minute now, which won’t be a second too soon from the looks of Simon. He wonders idly if Simon actually ate anything all day if he’d been stressing over exams. 

“I feel grrrrrreat!” Simon exclaims, the last word mimicking that one cartoon cereal tiger Jace remembers from commercials as a kid. 

“Great,” Jace says, laughing. “Try not to feel so great you throw up on your new shoes, alright?” 

For someone who claims to not care about these sorts of events, Simon didn’t hesitate to buy a pair of green Converse to wear out with his green plaid shirt for the occasion. 

Simon nods and salutes in Jace’s general direction. “Aye-aye, captain.” Simon pauses, giving Jace a quick up-and-down. “I should start calling you Captain,” Simon adds, the words slurring together though his tone is much more serious. 

“You absolutely should not,” Jace says, shaking his head and taking another very long swig of his drink. He’s torn between wanting to catch up to Simon’s level of intoxication and wondering if maybe he should hold back in case he needs to be _extra_ sober to get them both back in one piece. 

“But you’re like, really hot. Like, Captain America levels of hot, so it totally fits. I’m going to get you a shield and call you Captain,” Simon elaborates, and Jace… well, Jace has to actively ignore the flutter in his stomach at Simon’s words, because Simon is drunk. He isn’t actually flirting with him. 

“You’re drunk, and I’m going to pretend you never said that,” Jace says. 

“Oh, okay,” Simon says, frowning. “So if I say,” Simon continues slowly, then pauses to consider something very intently. The silence stretches on for half a minute while Simon gathers his thoughts into something coherent. “If I tell you that I’ve had a huge crush on you all year, and that it’s super unfair when you sit around in a towel for an hour after you shower, and that I really want to kiss you, like, all of the time… You can just pretend I never said any of that, too?” 

Jace stares at Simon in wide-eyed silence for a minute because _what the fuck is he supposed to do with that?!_ He knows what he _wants_ to do, which is to lean across the space between them and kiss Simon hard enough to knock him off his bar stool. But Simon is drunk, and drunken confessions are one thing, but acting on them is another entirely. The last thing Jace wants to do is ruin things before they even have a chance to start. 

So what Jace _actually_ does, with all the self-control he can muster, is say, “How about this: I close our tabs, you sleep this impending hangover off, and in the morning I’ll tell you that I have a huge crush on you, too, and we can figure it out from there.” 

Jace waits, anxious for Simon’s reply, afraid he might realize exactly what he said and take it all back and leave them both right where they started. 

Instead, Simon nods with a satisfied grin on his face at Jace’s suggestion. “Okay. Yeah, that sounds good.” 

It takes them much longer than it should to get to their room, mostly because drunk Simon feels the impulse to climb everything from fences (as a ‘shortcut’, even though it takes him approximately 10 minutes to make it over and he nearly breaks his leg falling off the other side) to trees (which he can’t actually climb, and instead hangs uselessly from the lowest branch of over and over again without being able to pull himself up), but by some small miracle Jace manages to get Simon back to their dorm, changed into sweatpants, and into his bed. 

Just as Jace is walking away he hears Simon say his name quietly in question. “Jace?” 

“Yeah?” Jace answers, turning back around. 

“I’m going to be really excited when you tell me you have a crush on me tomorrow,” Simon says, giving him a wide, sleepy smile. 

“I can’t wait,” Jace smiles back, before turning off the light. He’s already counting the minutes until Simon’s 6:30 am alarm, which shifts from ‘way too early’ to ‘not nearly soon enough’ in Jace’s opinion, knowing what new adventures the morning will bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
